crystalhallfandomcom-20200216-history
Powers Testing
Powers Testing is a ritual that all new students undergo. For some, it's very simple. For others, it can be quite a trip.Fey: Adjustments Researchers There are additional staff, but these are the major players in Whateley's metahuman research efforts. *Dr. Jean-Michael AranisEven Murphy's Law has Loopholes: Chapter One *Dr. HendricksFirst Day and Other Interesting Things *Dr. Richard Hewley *Dr. Polland *Dr. Filbert Quintain *Dr. Jared Shandy Laboratories There is a huge complex of underground powers testing laboratories. They're given letters A through whatever. Some of the labs have been abandoned because better labs have become available for a specific cluster of powers. There are only supposed to be a dozen active labs. The original dowsing rods used by Ideomotor back in the '60s are in the Homer Gallery.Ayla and the Tests: Chapter 1 - The Lernean Hydra Lab E (Exemplars) : Was that ‘E’ for ‘Exemplar’? : Could be. It looked like we were in a normal sort of ‘testing’ room with academic types of stuff in the far right corner, and athletic types of tests on the left-hand side of the room, and a small conversation pit with computers on my immediate right. Ayla and the Tests: Chapter 2 - The Augean Stables Lab I :I also asked Dr. Hewley. He said they’ve got an induction sensor devise down in the powers testing labs, down in lab I, that lets them get dramatically better brain chemistry readings.Ayla and the Birthday Brawl: Chapter 5 - The Legend of Artegal, or of Justice Lab K (Kinetics) K for Kinetic? Given Sirens generally being TK-based... : They walked into Lab K. Vox had been tested in there, so she already knew it was pretty big. She figured all the sirens had probably been tested there. The room had an area off to the right that looked like some kind of specially-reinforced firing range (and was actually used like one), and it had an area off to the left that looked like a showroom, with a whole bunch of different materials held in place on solid-looking pillars that were about two or three feet high. (Vox remembered the testing she’d had over there.) In between, and along the wall where they stood, were a host of lab tables, testing areas, computer monitors, and a bunch of even weirder stuff that Vox hadn’t seen used when she was tested in here. Ayla and the Great Shoulder Angel Conspiracy: Chapter 2 - Cherubim Lab R (Reality Warpers) : The gadgets in the room were different. One of the larger machines on the far wall looked like it had been drawn by M.C. Escher. It had several armatures and components that seemed to change how they were juxtaposed. It was like the pieces couldn’t decide which one was supposed to be closer to the wall, and kept rearranging their order. Frankly, it didn’t look like it would be safe to handle the thing, much less stand inside it. : Fortunately, the thing they had for me was something else. It was a small chamber with weird energy generators and equally weird measurement devises on each side. Lab S (Speedsters) : Lab S was big. It was larger than a professional soccer field, with a ceiling about two hundred feet up. It had a track oval on the ground, a matching track oval on the ceiling – on the ceiling? – and a similar ring on the walls about halfway up. Wow. What the heck did they test with that? I could envision speedsters using the floor oval, but the other stuff just seemed freaky. Freakier than usual around here. Lab W (Warpers) Phase gets his initial tests here.Ayla and the Tests: Chapter 1 - The Lernean Hydra References Category:The Academy